dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kazama vs Akuma
Jin Kazama vs Akuma '''is ZombieSlayer23's 2nd episode of his 3rd season. Description ''Vengeance. It’s what they truly want. These two powerful villains from big fighting games go head to head, but when the dust settles, who will prevail?'' Who do you want to win? Jin Akuma Pre Fight (Location: Volcanic Rim - Street Fighter 4) One fatal punch was all it took. As Akuma took that sentence into reality, his fist smashed into Ryu’s head, knocking the fighter out cold. Akuma triumphantly pounded his fist into the air. But something was missing. He had beaten his enemy, but what now? Should he kill Ryu? Throw him into the lava? Don’t do anything with him and have a rematch? Akuma’s red eyes glazed with fire, he decided to finish the boy off. He was stronger since they had last met, and the boy would later have potential to defeat Akuma. The demon picked up Ryu’s cold body and edged over to the lava. But before he could make any more movements, the pounding of a foot could be heard behind him. Akuma briefly moved his head to the right, grunting and pounding his foot into the ground as well. Akuma: Tremble before my might, welcome to your doom! The challenger faced Akuma, revealing none other than Jin Kazama. He said nothing as he lifted his arms, his fists clenching. Akuma smirked before leaping into the air with his foot extended, launching himself towards Jin. FIGHT! Jin quickly blocked the kick from Akuma, pushing his arms upwards and launching Akuma off of Jin. Akuma quickly fired two hadoukens at Jin in the air, both attacks being blocked by Jin, but as the purple aura faded away from Jin’s sight, Akuma jammed his fist right into Jin’s gut, following up with a kick in the air and punch in the shoulder. The punch was so fatal it launched Jin into the ground, and with such force it caused a small crater to form around Jin. Jin frowned and leaped from the hole, kicking Akuma in the head from above. Akuma was forced to slam into the ground from the massive kick, but this was nothing fatal for Akuma. With a swift tackle on Jin, Akuma managed to grasp Jin by the chest and fling him into the air. Akuma: Prepare yourself! A blur of color smashed into Jin’s cheek, rubble exploding from the ground. Jin was launched away from the volcano, and into a field of blossoming trees. Jin managed to spit some blood from his mouth and look around. He was in China. He grunted and watched as Akuma sprinted towards Jin, fists clenched. Jin did the same and leaped into the air, jamming his fist into Akuma’s spine. Jin then grabbed a tree, pulling it straight from the ground and smashed it into Akuma, launching the demon backwards. Akuma: MWAHHHHHHHHHHH! Akuma slammed into the ground, noticing several balls of energy and aura being launched at Akuma. Akuma deflected all of the energy blasts with his Hadoukens. But as the last of the energy blasts came in, and as Akuma deflected them all, a massive energy blast was launched at him. Akuma could not deflect this one, so he tried leaping over it. It was no use. Akuma was hit by the energy blast and pure pain erupted throughout his body. He shouted with rage and pain, watching as Jin Kazama launched himself at Akuma. Akuma tried to move, but the pain was too much. Jin jammed his fist into Akuma’s neck, nearly snapping it! Akuma roared in rage and fought the pain, hitting an uppercut into Jin’s chin. Jin: '''Impossible…. Jin’s face turned into an angry expression, and he roared of anger. Red aura started floating around him as he turned into his demonic self, turning into Devil Jin. Akuma taunted Jin and tried to lure him to Akuma. Jin took the bait and flew with great speed at Akuma. But the demon was ready, as he prepared for The Wrath of the Raging Demon, he noticed that Jin was too fast. It was too late to perform the wrath. He quickly stopped charging his combo, but it was too late. Devil Jin slashed Akuma’s chest and kicked him into the air, before kicking him again in the chest, but this time flipping backwards, causing Akuma to fly backwards. Akuma was sent straight into a China Hut, where several pots and pans were sent onto his head. Furious, Akuma pounded his fist into the ground, shattering the house in half and launching pieces of rubble into the air. One of the rubble pieces hit Jin, causing him to stop hovering above the ground and to fall. Akuma: Accept death! Akuma hit Jin with his foot in a streak of black aura in a circle. The Demon Armageddon was coming. Devil Jin was launched into the sky, and a furious Akuma came flying upwards at Jin with the simple turning of his feet. A red symbol blocked Jin from launching any further, and the pure force of Akuma’s foot slammed into Jin. The force was so powerful it launched Jin through the symbol and separated him into two halves, screaming in pain. Akuma: All around the way….. Jin’s corpse slammed into the middle of the China Hut, where Akuma went to finish off Ryu. But when he arrived, Ryu wasn’t there…. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Akuma! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter VS Tekken' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant